


Meeting Michael

by Stargazer673



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You meet Mike for the first time when he is assigned to you for PT after his first gunshot





	Meeting Michael

“Hi, Michael. I’m Y/N and I’ll be your phys- uh physical therapist.” He was tall, muscular and handsome as hell. Just the type of juicehead you always fall for.

He offered his hand out to shake, “nice to meet you.” He grinned and you thought you’d melt right on the spot. “Call me Mike.” Talk about lust at first sight.

 

Looking over his chart you saw the cause of injury, “GSW, left shoulder.” You raised your eyebrows in surprise. “Okay. Follow me. We’ll start with some range of motion, then we’ll do some light strength exercises.” You directed him to a chair.

“You’re the boss”, he replied. He slipped off his jacket to reveal a tight T-shirt underneath, which you couldn’t help but appreciate. 

The two of you chatted while you went through his therapy. In the end, you instructed him on exercises and stretches he could do at home before his next appointment. 

“Thanks, Y/N.“ He stood there for a few somewhat awkward seconds. He opened his mouth a couple times but didn’t say anything.

“Okay, so I need to go. Uh, my next patient is here.” You rocked on your heels.

“No, Uh, wait.” He blew out a lungful of air and scratched the back of his head. “I’d like to take you out for coffee this evening. I know it’s a little forward but…”


End file.
